We are requesting instruments to enhance the analytical and synthetic capabilities of the Laboratory for Macromolecular Analysis (LMA) at Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM). Our current peptide synthesizer and protein sequencer are already used at full capacity. We request an additional, more flexible, peptide synthesizer for structure-function analysis and biological applications of peptides in research projects in endocrinology, immunology, and protein-membrane interactions. An additional protein sequencer is needed to meet the demand created by new projects from current investigators, projects from newly hired faculty, as well as a novel use of this instrument. A sensitive circular dichroism (CD) spectropolarimeter is requested for a variety of structure-function studies. Capillary electrophoresis instrumentation will enhance our other analytical services by providing rapid purity checks on our synthetic peptides as well as peptides and proteins submitted for sequence analysis, a real-time analysis of peptide digests, and development of assays for peptide hormone processing and secretion. These instruments, together with others already functioning in the LMA, will enhance the ability of AECOM investigators to incorporate protein structural analysis into their research programs.